Save me from good intentions!
by GrandMoff
Summary: princess anna has been reunited with her sister. anna has also found a new love. but anna doesn't think all things are as they should be just yet. WARNING: lesbian relationships featuring elsa and o.c.'s, as well as a straight relationship: kristanna. plz don't read this if you will be offended. also, rating might go up as the story progresses.
1. One

I can handle devious foreign powers, misguided parents, energetic snowmen, chocolate cravings-but, please...

"Save me from (Anna's) good intentions!"

by GrandMoff  
Author's note: Most of the characters and settings are property of Disney. Warning: This story will feature lesbian relationships and a straight relationship. Please don't read the story if either will offend you.

oOOOo

Part One: Qualified advisors

"Why is he moping?" Elsa asked, discreetly gesturing with her thumb.

"Because he asked me to marry him and I said not yet."

"What? Why?"

"Elsa, I just-don't think I'm keeping secrets from you-but I don't think I should tell you why."

Anna had told Elsa that Kristoff was a good kisser. Elsa had seen for herself that he was brave, and devoted to her. On the other hand, Anna wasn't frivolous. At times, she could be an adorable, clumsy airhead, but not frivolous. She must have a reason for putting off Kristoff. "Come on, you know I'm always on your side, little sister," Elsa said.

"And I'm here for you, and that's exactly why I shouldn't say anything yet," she told the queen. The petite princess grinned. "Believe me, you'll be the first to know when I say yes to Kristoff." And I hope that's soon, she added silently.

oOOOo

Three days later, Anna had talked to as many people as she could think of who might be able to help but she could trust not to blab. Her school friends Erika, Jiordet, and Betrois; her maids Claudia and Nien; Gerda-and no one had ideas. Then she talked to her boyfriend.

"Let's ask my family," he suggested.

Brainwave! "Why didn't I think of that?" Anna said.

"Traumatic experience?" Kristoff deadpanned.

Anna scrunched up her nose. "Yeah...be helpful and come to my rescue if I can't get through when I'm trying to talk to them, okay? They can be kind of pushy."

"I'm used to it! Actually, maybe that's why I can put up with-"

A small block of ice on the back of his neck kept him from finishing the sentence.

oOOOo

The small gathering of trolls made a lot of noise (which was usual for them) as they discussed Anna's question. Some began offering suggestions right away; others contradicted them; it was too much for the copper-haired princess to absorb at first. Luckily, Kristoff had coped with this kind of chaos for years. He gave some direction to the brainstorming.

The group suddenly quieted, and one of the grassier females spoke as their representative. "My dear, we've never actually talked to your sister, or touched her. I'm afraid we can't give you any helpful advice if we haven't had contact."

"Nonsense!" squeaked one of the higher-voiced females. Several trolls quickly supported each side and the arguments started again.

Anna didn't want to be rude, but she raised her voice to stop them before they got too quarrelsome. "Wait! I'm open to everyone's ideas!" That calmed the gathering a bit, and Anna seized her chance. "Why do you think you can advise me now?" she asked the female with the high voice.

"Because we've seen her magic, and that gives us a great indication of who she is. It's powerful and beautiful and it comes easily to her, but she can't use it to cause violence without great effort."

"That seems true to me," Anna said.

"So her character is similar to her magic. That means that she needs a man who won't be threatened by her confidence. He's got to be a farmer or doctor or something, too; someone who likes to nurture life."

"Pretty vague!" Kristoff said.

"It's something to go on," Anna replied. "What about how he looks? What about how old he is?"

"Looks aren't important to her," said the squeaky troll.

"That's rubbish!" the grassy troll said. "Kristoff, didn't you say you saw a magnificent staircase and a palace of ice?"

Another troll quickly added, "You said it was one of the most beautiful sights you'd ever seen."

The grassy troll butted in before the blond-haired boy could say anything. "She sounds like an artist; looks will mean something to her."

Again, the trolls began to argue.

"So you can all agree-" Anna yelled to be heard- "-that if I bring Elsa here, you can tell us something specific! Right?"

The trolls nodded, almost in unison.

"Thank you!" said the princess.

All the way back to the castle, Anna tried to think of a way to get Elsa to come along and see the "love experts."

oOOOo

"Take off early today. Come with me! We'll go for a ride in the hills," Anna said.

"You have that gleam in your eyes," Elsa said wryly. "What're you up to, little princess?"

Anna fluttered her long-lashed eyelids, trying to look innocent.

"Not buying that for a minute," the silver-haired queen said with a stifled giggle.

"How well she knows you!" Kristoff said and even Sven appeared to hold back a laugh. Anna stuck out her tongue.

Then she tried another tactic. "You haven't gone for a ride with me in so long..." She turned big, sad, teary eyes toward Elsa.

It was an act, of course, but Elsa had no defense for that look. "That isn't fair!" Elsa protested, but she was already setting down her books. "I'll go, I'll go; could you at least tell me why we're riding into the hill country?"

"Not yet!" Anna chirped.

Elsa sighed. "I want to take Olaf along then."

The shorter girl balked. Olaf was not good at keeping secrets. If Elsa learned something sensitive about herself, how could they keep Olaf from blurting it out to people? On the other hand, he was easily distracted. Maybe Anna could keep him from hearing anything anything delicate. Elsa would feel more comfortable if the snowman tagged along.

A solution occurred to Anna. "He can't ride with us," she stated sensibly.

"I'll bet he can," Elsa said, hiding a smile.

oOOOo

"No wolves will get near us while they're around!" Elsa shouted to Anna and Kristoff. Olaf the snowman screeched with delight as he bounded around them on the back of the huge snow-bear Elsa had formed for him. Anna and Kristoff could only admire Elsa's power and resourcefulness.

"You're good!" the copper-haired woman finally said. They were approaching the troll circle rapidly. She turned in her saddle. "Kristoff, could you show Olaf that grove of blooming apple trees?" With Olaf's love of flowers, Anna figured they'd be busy for a few minutes or more.

Elsa looked at Anna with suspicion. The queen and the princess slowed their horses.

"Love experts," Anna admitted, squirming under her sister's inquisitive gaze. "I wanted you to see them."

"No, Anna! I'm not looking for love; I'm too busy as it is!"

Anna quickly put her hand on Elsa's forearm before she could shake her reins. "But they're the ones who saved us all, remember?"

"I remember. However, this has nothing to do with that."

"Please, just talk to them for a minute?" Anna prepared to use her sad-and-lonely face again.

"Oh, all right! It's a waste of time, though," said Elsa.

Elsa and Anna dismounted their horses. Elsa whirled on her younger sister. "No no no no! You are not coming with me. I will talk to them, if you wait here and don't try to overhear what's said. Deal?"

Anna kicked a small rock with her sturdy riding boot. "Deal."

"Uncross your fingers," Elsa said.

The princess laughed nervously, and took her hands from behind her back. "Deal?" the queen repeated.

"Fine, be a bad sport!" Anna kidded.

Elsa ruffled Anna's hair. Then she slipped through the undergrowth to see the trolls.

oOOOo

The wisest female troll released Elsa's hands. "You've hidden your feelings very well, my dear, even from yourself. But deep inside you, you know that you will fall in love with a woman, not a man."

"I can't do that," Elsa said. "People wouldn't understand."

"They would, dear! You haven't seen them because you haven't been looking, but there are a lot of people in your country who have lovers of the same sex."

"What?"

"Open your eyes. You'll see them. You'll also see that your people don't judge them for that. Besides a few bullies, I mean."

"...Wouldn't I freak out Anna, though?"

"You know the answer to that! She put your needs before hers, remember? She sacrificed herself for you."

Elsa's swirling blue eyes looked skeptically at the small pseudo-advisor.

"Okay, she might freak out a little. Even if she does, she'll get over it quickly."

"You make this sound simple, but I'm not as courageous as Anna is. Besides, I don't feel any need for romance," said the young queen.

"'Not as courageous as Anna?' Who is? That's her magic. It's as real as yours, just not as visible." The wise troll put her hand on Elsa's. Elsa calmed down.

"You don't have to be as brave as she is," said the troll sage. "Just be you."

oOOOo

As soon as Elsa emerged from the thicket, Anna all but pounced on her. "What'dtheysay? What'dtheysay!" she asked emphatically.

Elsa opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. "Better wait to tell you when we're back at home," she answered slowly. "You might be...surprised."

oOOOo

Anna's blood practically boiled while her sister stalled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Betrois," Elsa said to her new (and Anna's old) friend. "Oh, but before you go, maybe you want to try one of these eclairs?"

"That is gracious of you, but I've got to dash," the chestnut-haired young noblewoman said. "I'll see both of you tomorrow, Majesty and Highness."

"Alone at last!" Anna said loudly as soon as the door was shut. "Come on, big sister-"

"-Does it seem too humid in here to y-"

"-Argh, you can be infuriating! Tell me what happened!"

Elsa gestured with her right hand and made a snowy easy chair. She sat heavily on it. The look she gave Anna showed apprehension and reluctance. Anna almost regretted pushing so hard for this information.

Elsa's glacial eyes looked down a moment, then up as she gathered her courage. "The trolls said I don't want a man."

At first, Anna wanted to tell Elsa to tell her the truth, but something told her that this was the truth. "I don't really get it," the younger girl admitted.

"I will-I mean-the trolls said I'd fall in love with a woman."

Then there was silence.

"Didn't expect that," Anna said quite unnecessarily.

Elsa looked sheepishly at her sister. "I didn't either, but it sounded so true when the sage said it aloud. Now I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Me neither," Anna said.

"What do you mean by 'me neither?' Nothing has to change for you."

The young princess wished she'd kept her mouth shut. "Oh, you're right!" she responded. "I guess I didn't mean anything!"

But Elsa had already started thinking about Anna's slip of the tongue. "...You put off Kristoff: this is why, isn't it?"

"Don't be mad! I just didn't want to get engaged and then maybe married to him and have you all alone. We were both lonely too long. I wanted to make sure you had someone special in your life..." Anna trailed off, watching her sister look more and more disappointed.

"It's not your fault," Elsa said quietly. "I thought you knew me better than that, but we don't know each other at all: those long years apart. Just like in the Northern Palace, you only wanted to help me. I'm sorry I've made you worry."

Anna lunged and hugged Elsa. "Don't be sorry! I made a mess of this, I know. But I'm not worried and I'm not pitying you. I'm concerned, that's all."

The silver-haired girl took a deep breath. She looked into Anna's eyes, trying to make her understand. "I'm not saying that I don't want romance because I haven't found anyone," she explained. "I need to adjust. Things have changed so much for us lately. I don't know yet how I'm supposed to be Queen. I don't know what I should be doing with this amazing gift I have. I don't know how to relate to our people-heck, I don't know for sure who I am! Adjusting takes time and that's what I need: I need time."

"Right," Anna mumbled. "As princess, I will support you as well as I can."

"The first way you can do that," Elsa tapped Anna on the end of her nose, "is to accept Kristoff's proposal if you want to, or reject his proposal if you want to. I meant it: I'm on your side either way. Even if you marry him tomorrow, you aren't going to take off to the other side of the world and never see me again, are you?"

"Of course not!" A weak smile appeared on Anna's freckled face.

oOOOo

The queen and the princess said goodnight to each other a few minutes later. Anna smiled deviously as she snuggled under her blankets. Elsa hadn't caught her crossing her fingers that time! As long as she was shrewd about it, she could still find someone for Elsa to love. It might be a little more difficult, but difficulty hadn't ever stood a chance against Princess Anna of Arendelle!

And the trolls could probably make it easier. If she could convince one of them to come to the castle to live for a bit, they could make a love charm, or read the fates, or scry Elsa's true love, or...

...Anna fell asleep, plans swirling through her mind.

oOOOo

Part One End


	2. Two: Trying to be behind the scenes

I can handle devious foreign powers, misguided parents, energetic snowmen, chocolate cravings-but, please...

"Save me from (Anna's) good intentions!"

by GrandMoff  
Author's note: Most of the characters and settings are property of Disney. Warning: This story will feature lesbian relationships and a straight relationship. Please don't read the story if either will offend you.

oOOOo

Part Two: Trying to be behind the scenes

Princess Anna came to the breakfast table at 0730, surprising the staff in the dining room. She seemed distracted and hurried. After bolting down her ham-and-cheese omelet and draining her tall glass of apple cider, she left the room and proceeded down the hall toward the palace entrance almost at a run.

Kristoff and Sven had a route they normally followed through the town's market district when they were delivering ice; Anna had no trouble finding them. The human-and-reindeer duo did their harvesting in the very early morning hours, so they tended to finish selling and distributing by about noon. Kristoff kidded Anna about getting attached to his family, but he agreed to go with her to talk to them again.

oOOOo

"She has been here and gone, Your Majesty," Gerda said.

"Are you sure it was really Princess Anna?" Elsa said. She and Gerda chuckled. "Well, did she say where she was going?"

"No, but she took her horse, Majesty," the older woman replied. "I believe the Royal Ice Master went with her, at her request."

She's probably going to say yes to him and wants some privacy for it, Elsa thought. If she isn't doing that, then I hope she isn't doing anything dangerous. I wish she'd talk to me once in a while before she disappears on these errands-what if something goes wrong and we can't find her to help?

"Is something the matter?"

Elsa realized she was frowning at her breakfast plate. "No, I'm fine; but please inform me the minute the princess returns. Even if I'm in a meeting, tell me." Stop worrying about her, Elsa scolded herself. Anna's a grown woman now. She took with her someone strong and capable who has a lot of experience living in wild places. And besides Sven, Kristoff went with her.

"Yes, Majesty," Gerda said.

oOOOo

"Why are we back here again so soon?" Olaf asked. Kristoff looked at Anna, the same question in his eyes. The blond man often visited the trolls with Sven; the two of them had been raised by the stony creatures. But Anna had plenty of human friends. If she was going back to the trolls just a day after she'd last talked to them, there had to be some unusual reason.

"Olaf, I don't want to answer that or you'll be complicit," Anna said with a nervous smile.

"Would that tickle?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Anna, shouldn't you leave well enough alone?" he said, guessing what she was doing.

"She's very lonely; I don't call that 'well enough.' I want to help."

"She told you not to. Don't forget; she may be your sister, but she's also your monarch. 'Well enough'...to me, that means, waiting until she asks for help to help."

"She isn't the kind to ask for help!" Anna said. "I'm not going to wait until she gets severely depressed."

Olaf looked at the two humans, trying to work things out in his inexperienced but quick-learning mind. "I think you two are talking about Elsa," he said suddenly. Anna and Kristoff were surprised. They turned to face him. "She can be scary, but she did build me, and she does love us-even you, Sven!" The reindeer lowered his snout and snorted. "It's true," Olaf insisted. "So we should love her back, right? Kristoff, you didn't wait until Anna told you she needed help to ride back to save her. So, we shouldn't wait!"

Anna lit up. Kristoff slapped his hand over his eyes. "You can see he's right!" the energetic princess said, hugging the little snowman. Kristoff saw nothing of the kind, but he knew he wouldn't talk Anna out of whatever her plan was now that she'd gotten someone to agree with her.

"I...don't think I'll come back to the palace with you until it's safe," he muttered. "I get a headache when they talk like this!" Kristoff said for Sven.

oOOOo

"Yes, Your Majesty, I'm your new personal secretary," the short, auburn-haired woman said. "I was best in my academy class at writing dictated letters. I was very good at account-balancing arithmetic."

"Pleased to meet you," Elsa said in a reserved voice. She held out her hand. The new secretary took it and bowed, signifying a kiss of obeisance. "What's your name?"

"How rude of me! Janiis Pinevale, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled. This woman wasn't afraid, she just had first-day jitters. "Not rude at all," said the queen. "I trust that Gerda told you I would need your services from 1100 to 1800, everyday except Sunday. But I will also need you to be on call. Can you come to the palace quickly if I need your help?"

"Yes, day or night, Majesty," Janiis answered quickly.

"Good. Don't worry, I will rarely need to summon you from your dinner table or your bed. Most documents can wait until normal hours. Please remember this: you are expected to be supplied with paper, ink, and other basic supplies. Don't forget to talk to Kai or the clerk on duty if you find yourself running short. And because you are working closely with me, feel free to approach me with your concerns or requests."

"Yes, Majesty."

Already, Elsa could see Janiis's face looking less awestruck and more businesslike. That was what she'd hoped to see. "Shall we do a letter so you can get used to how I speak?" the frost-blonde-haired woman suggested.

oOOOo

Most of them looking solemn, the female trolls looked up at Anna. They were creatures of nature. They were sustained by wild places. The average troll couldn't survive for long at the palace. Kristoff had warned Anna that there was very little chance that any troll would want to go into the city in any case, even if it was completely safe.

But Anna was not done trying. "I will come back here for advice soon, if you don't mind," she said. The little group of trolls told her she would be welcome. "And I'll see if I can bring Nature to the palace."

"What does that mean?" Olaf asked Kristoff in an undertone.

"I can't even guess. But Princess Anna is hatching some plan, that's for sure," said the blond man.

In Sven's voice, he continued, "And it's going to mean work for us."

Kristoff shrugged. "When she gets ideas, she runs with them. You're right; she'll ask for our help."

"I'll help her. Will you guys?" Sven asked through Kristoff.

"I'll help!" Olaf said brightly.

"Only if her plan has a chance of working," Kristoff said, sounding resigned.

oOOOo

By the time Elsa and Janiis finished working in the Southwest Wing, the kitchen staff in the North Wing were busy getting the evening meal ready. Anna had invited Kristoff to dinner (as she often did lately) and he'd accepted (as he almost always did) and the two of them enjoyed the smell of soups, meats, and breads as they drew near to the palace.

Elsa appeared in the dining room just a minute or two after Anna and Kristoff did. What surprised them both was that the queen had brought someone with her: a petite woman who had auburn hair. "This is Janiis Pinevale, my secretary. Janiis, this is Princess Anna and Ice Master Kristoff." The introductions went politely.

But Elsa didn't miss the twinkle in Anna's eyes when Janiis was presented. She's already assuming things, Elsa thought with a sigh. I'd better talk to her right after dinner before she says or does something embarrassing.

The usual waiter was absent; Gerda herself brought the first course of soups and salads to the table. "Where is Ulrich?" the queen asked her trusted head-of-staff.

Gerda's smiling face looked grave for a moment. "He's with his wife and the doctor, Majesty. Their daughter has some virulent form of influenza or something. The girl is young and strong, but the doctor is worr-"

Elsa stood so fast that she bumped her thigh on the edge of the table, though she pretended it hadn't happened. "-A young citizen died of influenza yesterday, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, Majesty."

"Take me to Ulrich's daughter!" Elsa turned to the others at the table. "You keep eating; I'll be right back."

oOOOo

Elsa sent Gerda back to the palace right after they'd gotten to the sick girl's room. Ulrich and his family lived in a house only three blocks from the palace gates. The doctor bowed to Elsa. Ulrich and Valerje his wife were too worried about their daughter to rise for the queen, but she took no notice of that. Her blue eyes immediately widened in concern as she regarded the unnaturally flushed teenage girl who lay on a straw mattress.

"Is it influenza?" Elsa asked.

The doctor nodded grimly. "She's been nauseous and aching, Majesty, but it's the fever that will claim her life if I can't lower it."

The silver-blonde woman was already spreading her arms. Her eyelids half-closed as she concentrated. Gentle didn't always work for her, but Elsa forced herself to stay calm and remember her loved ones. Her summoned micro-breezes spread fine frost along the lower portion of the back of the girl's neck. The chilling breeze persisted at the sick girl's nose and mouth, cooling the air she breathed.

Dr. Brande looked on in wonder. Valerje and Ulrich clasped each other's hands, hoping for a miracle. For several minutes, Elsa stood like a statue.

The livid red of the girl's forehead and cheeks faded to angry pink, then to a paler, softer pink. The fast, shallow breathing grew slower and deeper. The tall monarch slowed the cold air currents, and removed some of her power to let them warm slightly.

His face brightening, the doctor put his thermometer under the ill teenager's tongue. While he waited for a reading, he felt the girl's forehead, then checked the pulse at her wrist. "Heart rate is returning to normal," Dr. Brande said. Several seconds later, he checked the thermometer. "Her temperature has dropped by four degrees!"

"Queen Elsa!" Tears streaming down her face, Valerje dropped to her knees and flung her arms around Elsa's legs. Ulrich bent and hugged his child. "Thank you, Majesty," he said, his voice trembling with relief.

"Young Amelja is no longer in danger of dying," said the doctor. "Your Majesty, I have no doubt. You have saved her life."

oOOOo

Part Two End


End file.
